Icha Icha Paradise:Hot Blooded Passion
by Chubbyboy91
Summary: Tenten takes Lee home after a day of training...oneshot lemon


-1Icha Icha Paradise: Hot Blooded Passion

The sun is setting in Konoha and Neji, Lee, and Tenten are still on the training grounds. Lee challenges Neji to a fight wanting to test his skills.

"Byakugan!" Neji yells as he activates his Kekkeigenkai.

"Come at me with all you got!" Lee replies as his blood boils with the excitement of combat.

Neji rushes him with an open palm attack which is easily dodged by Lee. Lee counterattacks with a spin kick to the face but Neji quickly ducks barely dodging the blow. He counterattacks with a double palm to the body hitting Lee directly in the chest. Lee stumbles back as he tries to quickly recover from that damaging blow.

"Come on Lee! You can do it!" Tenten yells from the sideline.

Lee glances over at her quickly and nods. Lee runs at Neji with full speed as Neji readies himself to defend against Lee's attack. Lee suddenly vanishes and reappears behind Neji. Neji reacts quickly.

"8 Trigrams Palms Rotation!" Neji spins creating a barrier around him and sends Lee into a tree.

"I will not give up!" Lee yells with determination not wanting to be bested.

Neji stops his spinning and now faces Lee's direction.

"Time for me to finish this." Neji rushes Lee with full force.

Lee jumps out of the way of Neji's palm attack and it destroys the tree.

"Got you!" Lee yells.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee spins creating a whirlwind and attacking Neji with full force mimicking Neji.

Neji manages to duck and dodge Lee's attack.

'An opening!' Neji thinks to himself as he sees Lee still trying to regain himself from his missed attack.

"8 Trigrams: 64 palms!" Neji begins attacking with an increased speed and Lee is unable to dodge.

He is hit with a barrage of hands and is unable to avoid it. Tenten can not stand to keep watching.

"That's enough Neji! Its over." Tenten pleads.

Neji hearing this complies and stops with the attack. Lee is sent flying a few feet before hitting the ground. Lee tries his best to stand up, his spirit eager to keep fighting.

"Nonsense! I can keep going." Lee says as he struggles to get back to a vertical base.

"Its over Lee…you tried your best against me and failed…try again tomorrow…" Neji turns and disappears in a poof of smoke.

"Where are you going? Get back here we have a-" Lee is interrupted by the pain and falls to a knee.

Tenten runs over to him.

"Lee are you alright?" Tenten asks concerned for her teammate.

"I'm fine Tenten you worry to much." Lee says looking up at her smiling.

"Oh Lee…let me take you home." Tenten hoisted her partner up and they began walking.

-X-

When they to Lee's apartment Tenten fumbled through Lee's pockets for his keys.

"Damn it Lee, why does this vest have so many pockets?" Tenten said annoyed.

"It's a very stylish vest…I like it." Lee replied smiling.

"Oh Lee…" Tenten sighs as she finally grabs the key and unlocks Lee's door.

She clicks the lock and pushes the door open.

"You think you can walk from here?" Tenten asked letting her teammate take on his own weight.

"I am sure I can handle it thanks for your help." Lee replied holding himself up by the wall.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Lee." Tenten closed the door to Lee's apartment.

As Tenten began to walk away, she heard a loud thud come from Lee's apartment.

She quickly opened the door back to see Lee lying on the ground.

"Lee are you okay?" Tenten asked a look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine just go."

"Here lets get you to bed."

Tenten put his arm around her and took him to his bedroom. She laid him down gently on the bed being sure not to cause anymore problems.

-X-

The sun had began to go down in Konoha and the stars were beginning to illuminate over the village. The skylight in Lee's room had the most beautiful view of the sky as it made its transition into the night.

Tenten sat on the bed next to Lee as he lay on the bed recovering.

"Lee why do you do this to yourself?" Tenten asked.

"What do you mean?" Lee replied confused.

"Why do you have to push yourself so hard?"

"Because I want to people to see that I don't give up…and that I have the drive to go far!" Lee replied with full confidence.

"Well I don't think you should kill yourself for it." Tenten replied.

"I didn't know you cared so much about my health."

"I…I think you're a great ninja Lee…and I don't want you to be hurt or worse because you refuse to quit." Tenten looked deep into Lee's eyes.

"At least your noticed…no one ever seems to acknowledge my presence at times…I feel like I'm just in the background while everyone else progresses." Tenten turned back around to keep Lee from seeing her tears.

"I notice you Tenten." Lee said.

Lee managed to get the feeling back in his muscles and slowly got up and sat beside Tenten.

"You're a good weapon ninja…and that's different from what everyone else does…your unique and that's what makes you noticeable to me…" Lee raised Tenten head so her eyes met his.

"Lee…I-" Tenten was cut off as Lee caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

Tenten wrapped her arms around Lee's head embracing the kiss. Lee's arms instinctively wrapped around Tenten's waist. The kiss seemed to go for hours. They finally parted for much needed air.

"I love you Lee." Tenten said.

"And I love you." Lee replied as went back in for another kiss.

There lips crashed together again, both savoring every moment. Lee could feel himself getting harder and could not control it. Tenten could feel her arousal on her person as well.

"Lee…I want you…" Tenten said in a low tone.

"and I want you as well…" Lee replied.

Tenten pushed him back onto the bed, she caught a glimpse of Lee's growth and this made her want him even more. She took her hair out of the buns letting her long beautiful hair down.

"Wow…you look better with your hair down." Lee said.

Tenten smiled at the complement. She began to slowly take off her clothes as Lee watched eagerly. Lee looked on as the bulge in his pants was fighting to get out. She unbuttoned her top and let it fall to the ground. Lee arousal was growing even more now. Tenten quickly hid her breast.

"Why are you covering up?" Lee asked.

"I know you would rather be with Sakura…I'm sorry if my body doesn't look good enough." Tenten replied.

Lee stood up and quickly threw his vest and workout suit to the ground. He stood in nothing but his boxers.

"Your beautiful Tenten and I would not want to be with Sakura now. I'm glad that I'm here with you." Lee said as he went over and began placing kisses on her neck.

"Oh Lee.." Tenten moaned softly.

Lee hearing her approval moved down to her breast and began to trail his tongue around the nipple. Tenten could barely stand as a wave of pleasure over came her. She grabbed Lee's head and feel to the bed. Lee decided to get his hands working as well. As his tongue trailed around one breast his hand massaged the other. Tenten let out a moan, making Lee's arousal grow.

Lee thought it was time for his hand to go even lower now. His hand moved slowly down Tenten's stomach and into her pants. Tenten's panties were soaked from her arousal. Lee took a finger and began massaging the outside. Tenten's moaned loudly not liking the way she was being teased.

"Lee…" Tenten breathed.

"Your so wet Tenten…" Lee said in a deep tone.

Lee slowly inserted a finger inside Tenten. Her body reacted and started to tighten around his finger. He stuck in a second and began moving them slowly. Tenten grabbed the sheets tightly and moaned loudly.

"Lee…I want you inside me…"

Lee removed his pants revealing his manhood. Tenten looked at it in awe.

'That wont fit in me." Tenten thought.

Lee positioned himself at Tenten.

"Wait Lee…" Tenten said.

Lee looked at her confused.

"Time for me to have some fun with you." Tenten said in a seductive tone.

Tenten got up and began gave Lee another kiss before laying him down on the bed. She straddled Lee with her womanhood in his face. She began to suck on Lee's manhood licking it all around before sticking it into her mouth. Tenten bobbed her head slowly going up and slowly back down and giving the head extra attention with her tongue.

Lee couldn't help but moan in sheer pleasure.

"Tenten…this…feels so…good…" Lee managed to get out.

'I am gonna make her feel this way too.' Lee thought.

He looked at Tenten womanhood soaking wet in front of him. Lee began teasing her button with his tongue and Tenten moaned in pleasure. As he continued to lick, he also inserted two fingers inside and began moving them at a steady pace. As Tenten sucked she could not help but to move as well at the same time keep her special attention on Lee. Both receiving waves of pleasure from the others treatment. Tenten couldn't take it anymore.

"Lee…I want you…inside me…now." Tenten said.

Lee nodded.

Tenten position herself above Lee's manhood. She lowered herself down and began to slowly go up and down feeling every inch of Lee inside of her. She moaned loudly as she continued to go up and down at a steady pace. Lee sat up wrapping his arms around her waist and moving his hips as well.

This created more friction and sent waves of pleasure over both of them. Lee turned Tenten on her stomach and she positioned herself on her hands and knees. Lee reinserted himself and began to get another steady stroke going. She called Lee's name in pleasure.

Lee could feel Tenten's walls tightening on his manhood.

"Tenten…I'm-" Lee began to say but was taken over by the pleasure.

"I am too Lee…lets do it together…" Tenten replied.

They climaxed together and fell to the bed exhausted. Lee turned Tenten around and grabbed her body pressing against his hot and sweaty. The moonlight made their sweaty bodies glisten in the dark. Lee looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't worry Tenten…we can do our best to become known by everyone…and if no one else notices you I will…you will always be a winner to me." Lee said.

"Oh Lee…your so sweet…I love you…" Tenten replied.

Lee moved in and kissed Tenten passionately and they laid there all night in each others arms.

-X-

This is the end of my one shot…I hope y'all liked it…be sure to read my other stories and updates are coming soon…plz review

~Chubby~


End file.
